October 5th 1985
by Elie de Lantreuil
Summary: Very small piece of fiction set in 1985. Five years old Ron meets a brown-haired little girl on the underground while going to the Ministry with his father. HrR RHr pre-hogwarts


July 31st, 2003  
October 5th, 1985  
By Elie de Lantreuil  
  
Hr/ R; R/ Hr RATED: G SUMMARY: Very small piece of fiction set in 1985. Five years old Ron meets a brown-haired little girl on the underground while going to the Ministry with his father. A/N at the end  
OCTOBER 5TH, 1985  
  
Ronald Weasley was holding his father's hand as they were standing , waiting in an underground station in London. Little Ron - he had turned up five in March - was very proud: for the first time in his very short life, he was going to the Ministry of Magic with his father, Arthur Weasley.  
  
The Weasley family was made of nine persons: Arthur, the father; Molly, the mother, and their children: Bill, Charlie, Percy, the twins George and Fred, Ronald, and Virginia, the only girl. It was not an ordinary family: indeed, the Weasleys were all wizards and witches and called the non-magic people Muggles, as the rest of the Wizarding World.  
  
Being in the Underground was thus not really common for Arthur Weasley, but since Ron was too young to Apparate (disappear from one place and appear in another one) and since Arthur was fascinated by Muggles, there they were, standing in the station, waiting for a train to arrive to take them to the closest station to the Ministry.  
  
Arthur once more looked at his map of London's Underground, checking once more where they should get down, once they were in a train. When it arrived, Arthur squeezed his son's little hand which was still clutched in his and led him in.  
  
Ron spotted an empty seat near a little girl who was obviously shopping with her mother: the mother was surrounded by shopping bags. The girl looked his age. She had brown bushy hair and a pretty blue dress. He could not see her face but was nevertheless very interested in her. He looked up at his father who was still engrossed in the map.  
  
"Daddy?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes Ronnie?"  
  
"Can I sit there?" He pointed at the empty seat.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell you when we'll be there," said Arthur, smiling, thinking his son was as interested in Muggles inventions as he was.  
  
Ron slowly walked to the seat, and sat down. At the same time, the girl turned her face towards him. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, two big, deep, brown pools. He felt like his heart was going to burst. He had never felt anything like that. He kept staring at her. Suddenly, she spoke.  
  
"You are sitting on my dress!" she told him, quite bossily.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
He got up so as to push her dress away, and fell on the floor, the train having turned quite unexpectedly. She looked down at him and said, matter- of-factly, "That was a stupid thing to do, to get up and not to get a hold on anything."  
  
Ron felt that he was on the verge of tears but then the girl hold out her hand; Ron took it, got up, and sat down again next to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You have the strangest colour of hair I have ever seen," she replied.  
  
Ron blushed but shot back, "My sister's even weirder."  
  
"Can it be?" Then, "You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes, a baby sister. Her name's Virginia but we all call her Ginny."  
  
"I'm an only child for now, but I'd like to have a sister or a brother. As long as they're not too annoying and don't tear up my books."  
  
"Your books?"  
  
"Yes! I have lots of them! When I'll grow up, I'll be a librarian."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"What will you do when you'll grow up?"  
  
"I... I don't really know... I've never really thought about it..."  
  
"You've never thought about yet?? But you should really consider the question, you know. I mean, it's very important. You should know by now what you'lll be later."  
  
Ron wanted to say I am a wizard! but thought he did not really have the right to say that: his parents would kill him, so he said instead "I'm only a little boy!"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Five. Since March."  
  
"I've been five for less than a month. Tut tut. Really, you have no idea of what you'll do later?"  
  
"Er..." said Ron, "I guess I'd like to work for the Ministry like my father."  
  
"Your father works for the ministry?," repeated the girl, suddenly excited.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What sort of job is he doing?"  
  
"He's studying Mug... Er, studying... studying our lives."  
  
"Our lives?"  
  
"Yes?" said Ron tentatively.  
  
"Oh, you mean he's some sort of statistician?"  
  
"Er, yes," answered Ron, not knowing at all what a stastistitician could be.  
  
"That must be interesting," said the girl honestly.  
  
The girl's mother suddenly looked at her daughter and told her "Honey, we're leaving here."  
  
She gathered her bags and the girl stood up, holding on the seat. At the same time, Arthur said affectuously, "Ronnie, here we go."  
  
Both the parents took the hand of their child and led them away to get out.  
  
"Bye, Ronnie..." yelled the girl.  
  
"Wait! What's your name?"  
  
Ron could only hear the end of her answer, for the doors opened at the same time.  
  
"...Ione."  
  
He saw her waving goodbye as she walked away with her mother and waved back. He then turned at his father and said, pointing at the girl's back , slowly disappearing in the crowd "Daddy?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Do you see that girl in the blue dress?" asked Ron, holding his father's hand.  
  
Arthur turned round and could only see some bushy brown hair before the crowd enveloped the girl and whoever she was with. He nodded his head and looked down at his son questioningly.  
  
"Yes, Ronnie?"  
  
Ron smiled with satisfaction, his heart burning with a feeling he could not yet properly name and said to his father, "I'm going to marry her one day!"  
  
Arthur smiled, thinking his son would have forgotten the girl in the blue dress by the end of the day. Little did he know that the little girl was a witch and that six years later, Ron and ''Ione' would become best friends. Little did he know, too, that fifteen years later, at the same date, the girl in the blue dress would become his daughter-in-law.  
  
Author's notes: Wow, I wrote this in three hours. Not very long you'll say, but well, I'm happy none the less. My very first complete Hermione/ Ron fanfiction (my very first complete fanfiction ever!)!Thank you for reading this. Any comments will be welcome. 


End file.
